


Treacherous

by Weasleymama



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Maya finds out more about Lucas's family than he intended her to ever know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Hand in hand the two moved quickly up the stairs, his parents were out for the night and they would have the place to themselves for once. It seemed like no matter where Maya and Lucas turned there was always someone there and finally they could be alone. She didn’t think anything of the crashing sound until Lucas halted quickly and forced her to stop short. “What?” She began, but he turned to her quickly with a finger to his lips. 
> 
> “Shh, c’mon.” He pulled her quickly up the steps – past his apartment and up another floor. He waited in the stairwell, looking down every few seconds. 
> 
> “Lucas, what’s going on?” He was beginning to worry her.
> 
> “They’re still home.” He replied without meeting her eyes.
> 
> “Okay? So why are we-?” She stopped quickly when the door to his apartment flew open with a loud bang. Lucas pulled her back against the wall, keeping them both out of sight as he listened to the sound of the size 13 boots stomp down the stairs. “L-Lucas?” The worry filled her eyes, but he couldn’t give her the attention she needed just then. Someone else needed him more.
> 
> He let go of her hand and started down to the place he called home for the last four years. “Um, I, I’m sorry but I need to go.”
> 
> “What? Wait a minute…”
> 
> “Maya, you need to go home.” He told her in a voice she rarely heard – and never listened to.
> 
> “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, okay? I can’t hang out tonight, I’ve got to go.” She blinked at him as he turned away from her without a kiss goodbye and went inside quickly. It only took Maya a second to react, reaching out to grab the door before it closed and pushing it back open quietly. 
> 
> Mary-Anne Friar sat at the kitchen table that once belonged to her grandmother as her son put ice in a towel. He knelt before her and gently pressed the cool cloth to her swollen eye. “I’m sorry, Mama.” He whispered softly, “I should have been here, I’m sorry.”
> 
> “No, sweet boy.” She told him through tears as she hugged him close to her. “Never be sorry for me.” She lifted her head to look at her strong but sensitive son and let out a gasp as she caught the small blonde in the doorway. Maya’s eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights as they both looked at her. She knew she should have let them know she was there but she hadn’t been able to speak or even move once she understood what was happening. “Maya.” Mary-Anne began, stiffening her back and turning away from the child. “I didn’t know you were here.”
> 
> “She wasn’t supposed to be.” Lucas snapped as he looked at his girlfriend as if she’d betrayed him. 
> 
> “I-I…” She stuttered. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t know if she should stay or leave, but something in the way Mary-Anne turned away from her made her heart hurt. This woman was so sweet and kind, she was like a mom in a movie…and now she was hurt. Maya’s own back stiffened up then. She’d face whatever anger Lucas had for her later. She stepped into the kitchen further. “Mary-Anne…are you okay?” She asked softly. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this kind of situation, should she help? Should she call the cops? Should she take on Sergeant Friar herself? None of this made sense. He was Huckleberry, they were the perfect family…. Weren’t they?
> 
> With her back to Maya, Lucas’s mother nodded. “Fine, dear. Lucas why don’t you see that Maya gets home okay.” Before she could really protest, Lucas was ushering Maya out the door and calling back to his mother that he’d be back.
> 
> He turned on her in the hallway. “You had no right to just walk inside like that.”
> 
> “Did you really think I was just going to walk away?” She asked him just as sharply. “I love you, I love your mom, and it was pretty damn obvious something was wrong. If you think I’m just going to bail without making sure you’re okay, then you don’t know me very well.”
> 
> He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. “I didn’t want you to see it. Isn’t there things with your family you don’t want the whole world to know.”
> 
> “I’m not the whole world, Lucas.” She told him seriously. “And I never hide things from you.” He knew she was right, he knew more about her life than most people did. She felt shame as much as he did but she didn’t hide it from him, once she let him in a little, there was no turning back. 
> 
> “I want you to promise me you aren’t going to tell anyone about this, Maya.” He told her as they walked. “She’s already embarrassed you saw her, I don’t need Riley or Topanga showing up here.” 
> 
> “I…I promise. But…” Maya sighed and turned to him on the landing. “Are you okay?” She asked, unable to shake the feeling that Mary-Anne wasn’t the only one getting hit in that house. 
> 
> “I’m fine.” She eyed him for a minute. “Maya…listen, life is different in the south, and just because we moved here doesn’t mean everything my family has known is going to change at the drop of a hat. I grew up different than the rest of you. Kids acted up, they got popped, it’s just how it is. It’s not like child abuse, okay?”
> 
> “But your mom…”
> 
> “I know, okay. I know.” He snapped at her. “I don’t like it. But I can’t do anything about it. She doesn’t want me to do anything, she doesn’t want me to fight battles for her. It’s not…they’re from a different… It’s just not your business, okay? We’re fine.” Maya stopped walking when they reached the sidewalk, slightly taken back with his tone. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He breathed out, moving back towards her. “I don’t like it, but, you can’t change people’s cultures just because you don’t like something. It’s how they grew up, how their parents were. The man was the head of the house and the wife was to take care of him and the kids. It’s…it’s nothing I expect you to understand. It’s just how things are sometimes.”
> 
> Maya nodded only because she didn’t really know what to say. How could she argue with something like that…something she really didn’t understand. It wasn’t right that his mother was hit, it wasn’t right Lucas was hit…but the way he talked about it. Like it was just the way the world worked…it made her sad for him. She watched as he stopped and looked up at the building. She followed his eyes to the light behind pale blue curtains in their kitchen. 
> 
> “I never want to be like him.” He muttered to himself as much as to her. “I pray to God every night to make me different, to make him change, or just leave.” He lowered his head a little and Maya caught his gaze then.
> 
> “You are different.” She promised him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She held him close and he clung to her in a way he didn’t often do. Letting down his defenses with her and letting her see his vulnerabilities. 


End file.
